KitAoM Bios
by Already-Lost-It
Summary: Simply put it is a group of biographies for Kitsune in the Age of Metal. Starts with Naruto and will have more out as I get more ideas out.


KitAoM-Naruto's Bio

Name-Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

Age-21

Title-Kyuubi

Vehicle-Motorbike called Tsuiho (The Outcast)

Guitar Name-Yami u~otcha (The Watcher of Darkness)

"Guitar Looks-Scythe that was modified to be used as a guitar. Neck is also a handle and has a twisting pattern to it. The blade itself is Black with a crimson edge while the neck/handle is silver.

Weapon Name-Same as Guitar

Weapon Looks-Same as Guitar

Solos-Fan Tribute

Rally Flag

Rally Army

Summon Tsuiho

Corrosive Shatter-A powerful wind sucks enemies in and in one burst throws them away with acid

Great Maelstrom-A large corrosive sweeping wind is kick up and tears through even the strongest enemy defense line

Enfeeble-Enemy general cannot use primary weapon or use tag-team

Will of Fire-Empowers friendly units to attack faster and stronger for a time

Testament of Bonds-Increases attack power of all units around Naruto- more units=more power

Noise Clone-Uses the element of noise to create exact clones of himself that have all of his skills and weapons. He gains the knowledge of clones when they are either dispelled or destroyed

Jutsu from his world-Shadow Clone Jutsu, Rasengan, Wind Style: Great Breakthrough, Wind Style: Rasen-Shuriken, Hiraishin Theory, Some seal training, Sage Mode, and Tailed-Beast Ball

Skill levels-Ninjutsu-near Kage

Genjutsu-none

Taijutsu-High Jonin

Funinjutsu-Mid Jonin

Senjutsu-Kage

Personal Relations

Mother-Kushina Uzumaki-Firey red-head and previous container of Kurama (the Nine-Tailed fox). She died when Kurama attacked the village and Naruto met her when he fought with Kurama for control of his power.

Father-Minato Namikaze-The fourth Hokage and one of the most powerful men that the village produced. Made famous for his created techniques of Rasengan and Hiraishin. He looks like an older Naruto with blonde hair and blue eyes. He sacrificed his life to seal Kurama in Naruto.

Siblings-none

Significant other-Hinata Hyuuga-Hinata was a Hyuuga that had dark blue hair and pearl eyes. She has loved Naurto since they were kids. She was a shy girl and a bit of a wallflower. However whenever Naruto cheered for her she immediately showed her true determination. They officially got together soon before he left with Jiraiya and when he returned they immediately hit it off again. By the time the 4th war was around they were actually planning on marriage but the war happened and as such had to be put on hold.

Friends-Sakura Haruno-They were teammates and as such were working together for most of their lives. While Naruto started out with a crush on her he quickly outgrew it and saw her as more of a sister instead.

Gaara of the Desert-After Naruto defeated him when he went full Shukaku and showed him that bonds make a person stronger, Gaara has dedicated himself to fight for others. He became the Kazekage about a year later.

Killer Bee-He is the container of the Eight Tailed Ox-Cephalopod, Gyuki. He is known for his rapping and is often found writing into a book of lyrics. He is the adoptive brother of the Raikage and helped Naruto gain the power of Kurama

Kurama-The Nine-Tailed fox that was sealed into Naruto as a baby, he hated Naruto until he saw the respect he held for his brothers and sisters. He is the largest and most powerful part of the Juubi (ten tailed demon). As such he is the most intelligent but one of the most stubborn.

Rest of the Konoha and Suna group-Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Sai, Temari, Kankuro, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga and Tenten

Enemies

Sasuke Uchiha-Naruto's childhood rival and best friend. Sasuke left the village after seeing how strong Naruto was getting. He trained under Orochimaru for a few years until killing him and killing Itachi then ultimately pledging to destroy Konoha.

Obito Uchiha-Kakashi's old teammate who is the grandmaster behind the war. He wishes to imprint his Sharingan unto the moon to put the world in a permanent illusion of peace. He has the sharingan and rinnegan so he has extreme amounts of power but he underestimates almost everyone he faces.

Madara Uchiha-The founder of the Uchiha clan and co-founder of Konoha. Powerful enough to support his life when the resurrection jutsu was cancelled he is by far the most powerful of Naurto's enemies. Also uses the Rinnegan and Sharingan as well as Wood Style from the first Hokage.


End file.
